Where We Stand
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Little Guy wants to know where where his relationship with Naomi stands. Is it a relationship?


**A/N: Woo, two oneshots in a row here. Haha. :) I really had fun with this one, and near the end you'll probably see why. :3 Thanks to SurgicalRose who always reviews and also the following people: Yuuki, PXLight, TwistedJabberjays, and my good friend Layton H.D. Kedd. :D NOW...READ ON!

* * *

**

One thing that bothered Little Guy was not knowing where he and Naomi stood. They had kissed a few times, but they had yet to talk about whether they were official or not. That was part of Little Guy's plan today. For once, he and Naomi didn't have a case to review and he really needed to know where they stood.

He straightened his tie and sighed before knocking on Dr. Kimishima's front door. A few moments later, it swung open to reveal Dr. Kimishima, Alyssa peeking around her.

"Hi Little Guy!" Alyssa said with a grin and a wave. Little Guy gave her a small smile in return and he looked at Naomi, his eyes meeting hers.

"Agent, what are you doing here? We don't have a case to work on today."

"I…was hoping we could talk about something." She arched an eyebrow, but stepped aside so Little Guy could come in. He walked into the house and entered the living room, sitting on the couch and hearing Naomi tell Alyssa to go upstairs and play. He smiled when he saw Alyssa skip down the hall and run up the stairs.

Naomi entered the living room and sat down next to Little Guy on the couch, taking his hand and placing a kiss on his cheek. She took his tie in between her fingers, tugging on it gently.

"Nice tie there Little Guy," she whispered, tugging on his tie and bringing his lips to hers. Little Guy's hands found their way to her lower back as they kissed and she kept a hold on his tie. Her kisses were soft and gentle and Little Guy loved that. But…something was wrong. He sensed hesitance.

He gently pushed her away from him and she looked at him, slightly raising en eyebrow.

"I need to know where we stand," Little Guy said softly, looking into her eyes. She avoided his gaze, looking at the coaster on the coffee table.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Because…I want something serious with you Naomi. You're a beautiful and smart woman and I need to know that…that I can be selfish and have you to myself." She sighed, hesitating.

"I…I can't." Little Guy's breath caught in his throat. That's exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"Why not?" He asked in a strained voice.

"I have a wall up for a reason Navel. I've let someone in before and he…completely crushed me. I don't want to let my defenses down only to let that happen again."

"You know I would never hurt you Doctor." He looked at her sadly, but she still refused to meet his eyes.

"I can't Navel."

"…Do you…not trust me?"

"I trust you Navel. I trust you more than a lot of people. I just don't know if I can do this."

It wasn't often that Naomi Kimishima didn't know things.

"Can we give it a try Doctor. Please." At this point, Little Guy was pretty much pleading. She was right there and he couldn't get a good hold on her. She was slipping away.

Naomi slowly turned to look at him and they simply looked at each other for a long while. The silence was killing Little Guy. After what seemed like a 5 minute hiatus, Naomi scooted closer to Little Guy, lying her head on his shoulder.

He knew her answer.

"Why are you trying so hard?" She asked, her silvery hair tickling his neck.

"I really think this could work."

There was another brief pause.

"I hope so."

Naomi looked up at him and he looked at her. They shared a smile before their lips connected again and he felt no hesitance this time. They were both sure of themselves, sure that somehow they could make this work.

They pulled back from each other and Naomi pressed her lips softly to Little Guy's neck, right above his collar, making him blush.

"Um, Doctor. What are you doing?"

"What?" Naomi asked innocently. "Not enjoying it?"

Little Guy closed his eyes and sighed contently when she continued kissing his neck, slowly moving up his neck to kiss his jaw, his cheek, and then back to his lips. She gave him three short kisses, then pulled back, lying her head back against his shoulder.

"Well that was…ah…nice." Little Guy struggled to find the right words. He didn't want to say something stupid, especially since he was practically bursting on the inside.

"Nice?" Naomi asked. "Oh, I can do a lot more than nice," she whispered sexily, placing her hand on his upper thigh, dangerously close to other places.

"Ah! Um…perhaps another time." Little Guy's face was thoroughly red now, probably matching the color of a stop sign. Naomi noticed this and laughed, the laugh that Little Guy loved, and slipped her hand into his as they sat there on the couch.

Suddenly they heard soft footsteps on the steps and Alyssa came walking into the room, stopping abruptly when she saw the two on the couch.

"Hey," she said slowly, putting her hand on her chin and staring at the two through suspicious eyes. "Are you guys getting married?"

"Married?" Little Guy cried, staring in surprise at the little girl.

"You two seem awfully cozy."

"Well I…uh…" Little Guy wasn't sure what to say. Anything that came tumbling out of his mouth could lead him to trouble. Naomi suddenly patted his hand with her free hand, smiling at Alyssa.

"Maybe one day."

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. :) Ideas also.**


End file.
